Rejection
by gulistanlik
Summary: Picture this You think you really love someone, until they come back and make you feel rejected. That’s what Hermione feels when Viktor comes back to her with shocking news and slaps it in her face. Warning: PreHBP, sad ending.


**_Disclaimer:_** _You should all know this by now- I own nothing, JKR does, and don't we love her for it!_

**Summary:** **Picture this- You think you really love someone, until they come back and make you feel rejected. That's what Hermione feels when Viktor comes back to her with shocking news and slaps it in her face. Warning: Pre-HBP, sad ending. R&R.**

**WARNING:** Pre-HBP and NOT a happy ending.

**A/N:** Hi all! This is a one-shot, again -grins sheepishly-. Hope you like it, and I am considering writing a sequel to this but it all depends on your reviews…

**Honest** feedback is very welcome.

**

* * *

****Rejection**

She was shocked. She was confused. She felt hurt, but oh, most of all, shocked.

Now, still sitting on the cold, stony floor of the dungeons, tears started to spill out of her eyes and stain her cheeks. It dismayed her so very much what had happened only minutes ago.

---"---

Earlier that afternoon, Hermione was perched under a tree near the lake, engrossed by the romance novel propped up on her knee. The grounds were deserted, most students were either hurriedly finishing off their assignments or completing homework. _Jenny walked even closer to Sam until they were about a breath away, and whispered "I love you." Sam was stunned, it wasn't what he was expecting. But soon he found himself bending his head towards hers, getting closer to her lips when_…

"Hey, uh, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione sighed as she lifted her head up from her romance novel, irked that of all times she had to be interrupted, ithad to be now.

"This is for you." He passed her an envelope.

She looked at the gold script that addressed her on the envelope quizzically, then back at Harry. "Who is it from?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Why don't you open it and see?"

Without another word, she neatly slid the envelope open, pulled out the parchment, and began to read the familiar blue wisps of writing:

_Hermione,_

_I am coming to Hogwarts tonight before midnight. I need to talk to you as what I have to say could not be said on paper. I will meet you in the room next to the potions classroom, 11:00, so no one should be wondering around by then, I hope._

_Viktor K._

She jumped up, flung her arms around Harry, and drew him into a strangling hug.

"What the-"

"He's coming!" Hermione squealed.

"Who?" Harry looked confused.

"Viktor! I can't believe it; he's coming to see me!" she beamed.

That was her initial reaction. Then she grew anxious as possible reasons for his visit began muddling her head. He said he needed to talk to her. But why? She reread the letter a few times, becoming even more worried. Maybe it was because he missed her? After all, she was his girlfriend and it had been a long time since the two had last seen each other.

"Helloooo! Earth to Hermione!" Harry waved a hand in front of her, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Nothing. You spaced out for a couple minutes there."

"Oh. Yes." She smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm happy for you. When's he coming?" She passed him the letter. He read it then looked at her again. "In the dungeons? It can be a little dangerous down there, you know? What with the Slimeball Slytherins nearby."

"Nah, it should be fine. I'll borrow your cloak. That is, if it's alright with you, Harry? They won't be able to see me and when Viktor does get here, I'll hide it somewhere."

"Yes, that sounds okay. You just go ahead and meet up with Viktor. He must really miss you."

"Yes, and I miss him." She smiled at her friend.

At least Harry was accepting of her relationship with Viktor. Ron wasn't really in favour of it, but he had learned to live with it and had moved on, currently engaged in one of the frequent snog sessions with Luna.

At times, her friends were uncertain about the relationship, being very distant and all. She hardly ever saw him and was lucky if she ever did during any of the holidays. Despite this, Hermione was really happy and content to continue dating her boyfriend.

---"---

She tugged the invisibility cloak tighter around her frightened by the now incredibly, noticeable sounds echoing through the counterparts of the dungeons. It was well past eleven by now, and Viktor should arrive any minute.

Hermione jumped as she heard something screech. She could feel goosebumps all over her body, her hairs rising on end. The heavy darkness and the smell of old carpets wafting through the entrance didn't help either.

All of a sudden, to her relief, she heard the faint sounds of footsteps. "Hermione?" an accented, male voice whispered from afar.

_He was here!_ Quickly slipping the invisibility cloak off and cramming it into her denim satchel, she walked towards the source of the voice.

There, farther away from the entrance to the room, stood Viktor Krum, analysing the darkness, as if seeking the Golden Snitch. And there before him, stood the Snitch. Her questioningeyes settled on his before Hermione jumped up and hugged Viktor, lightly kissing his chin. Viktor hugged Hermione back, holding her there for a little while before he let go of her. He pulled Hermione by her hand into the room and the pair finally settled down facing each other on the dirty, musty floor.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"Fine. Busy, but fine."

"Oh, uhm…okay."

"How have you been, Hermione? It has been a long time since I last saw you."

"I'm well, but I've missed you so much, Viktor. No matter, though. You're here now." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh…er…yes," he sighed. "See, Hermione, I need to talk to you. That's why I came."

"Yes, I know. You said so in the letter," Hermione said, then added under her breath so only she could hear, "but I thought it was _just_ to see me." Now she was a little more worried than she was after reading the letter. "Is everything—"

"Hermione…I don't know how to say this but…well…"

"Yes? Don't worry, you can tell me. I'm listening." She smiled at him reassuringly, watching him intently.This only made him more nervous.

"You're wonderful, Hermione, you really are," she smiled at that, "—and you're very beautiful." She blushed, biting her bottom lip. "But, see, I don't know if you are getting much out of this relationship." She snapped her head up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not here most the time, and hardly ever see you during the holidays. When I do, it's very brief."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Viktor?" Hermione's heart was beating dangerously fast by now, she wanting to and not wanting to know what was on his mind.

"I want to break up."

Her mouth dropped open. "What?" Surely she had heard wrong? But already her mind was screaming, _NOOO!_

"Hermione, this isn't working. We're barely together and this distant relationship has dwindled my feelings for you. I-I don't like you..._that way…_ anymore. Over time, I justkind of lost the spark. I'm sorry, I really am."

She was still shocked, her mouth closed by now. But somehow she couldn't open it back up to speak. Right now, she looked anywhere but him.

"But we can still be friends, right? You can owl me, I'll owl you. When possible, we could visit each other- just…not as anything more than friends. Hermione, I'm sorry."

Viktor reached his hand forward to touch her cheek, but she instantly smacked it away. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She finally looked up and faced him, but still could not bring herself to speak.

"Hermione?" He attempted to touch her cheek again, but yet again she swatted it away. "I guess not," then more firmly, "fine. Be that way. But don't come running to me later on, saying that you want to be friends."

He stood up to leave, and yet she still couldn't open her mouth to let out any trace of words.

"I want you to know that I really did love you, Hermione." Hermione continued staring at the floor. He sighed. "I really am sorry."

No words.

Viktor turned around before saying, "Goodbye, Hermione." And without a backwards glance, he walked off.

And now, clutching his letter in her hand, in the eerie, cold and musty dungeons, Hermione was still trying to digest what had happened. She felt rejected.

She now noticed how he had been brief in the letter; no words of love or affection, just addressing her with her name and signing off with his own.

She broke down, sprawled over the floor, sobbing hard. Her shoulders shook violently as she cried, her tears creating little puddles on the floor.

**THE END**


End file.
